A multitude of checker-type board games are known in the art. Such games normally comprise a checkerboard-type playing surface having alternating light and dark squares. Two players each have a set of playing pieces of a distinctive color which are maneuvered around the board in an attempt to capture or eliminate the other player's playing pieces. While such games often provide fun and challenging game play, they are easily mastered because of the limited number of moves and options which the players may make during the game. Captured or eliminated game pieces of each player reduce the number of pieces remaining on the board, thus simplifying game play even further.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a checker-type board game wherein the number of game pieces on the board is not reduced during game play. Such a game could be devised wherein the opponent's pieces become the capturing player's pieces rather than being eliminated from the board. Additionally, the complexity of checkerboard-type games could be increased by providing a means for indicating a change in rank of a game piece upon the fulfillment of certain conditions, wherein differently ranked game pieces would be capable of different moves.
A board game apparatus comprises a checkerboard-type playing surface having light and dark squares thereon. First and second sets of keying means are attached to the light and dark squares respectively. A first set of game pieces has a top surface which is light in color and a bottom surface which is dark in color, and a second set of game pieces has a top surface which is dark in color and a bottom surface which is light in color. The game pieces are movable to both the light and dark squares of the playing board, and the keying means influence the appearance of the game pieces causing them to have a high or a low rank. The rank of the game pieces determines the type of move that the piece may make.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a game board apparatus comprising a playing board and two sets of game pieces.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game apparatus comprising a playing board having keying means thereon and first and second sets of game pieces which are responsive to the keying means to change the rank of the game pieces.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description in which reference numerals used throughout the description designate like or corresponding parts on the drawing figures.